Confessions in the library
by ronhermionerosescorpiuslove
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have been best friends for years, so when one tells the other how they feel, things get hot... Limes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own anything but the plot. Though it wouldn't hurt to own a blond-haired Scorpius of my own. **

It was dinner time and Rose Weasley was sitting in the library, attempting to study for the upcoming Transfiguration exam, when Scorpius Malfoy sat down at her table.

Rose lifted her eyes momentarily to see her best friend say "The Ravenclaw common room is too loud right now, and I need to start my Potions essay." She nodded and went back to her notes.

They had met each other right after both were sorted into Ravenclaw, and since Albus was sorted into Slytherin, Rose decided there was no harm in befriending someone else, even if it was the boy her father had specifically warned her about. After all, her mum said not to judge anyone based on their name.

Both children worried about their fathers' reaction to their sorting, and became firm friends once they discovered their mutual love of reading and Quiddich.

It was in fourth year that Scorp had had a growth spurt, and began to tower over Rose by at least half a foot. That was when she began to imagine him picking her up and snogging her up against the wall. Later that year, when Ravenclaw won their first Quiddich Cup in a decade, thanks to Scorpius as their Seeker and Rose as their Keeper, Rose realized that it wasn't just her hormones driving her to her best friend, but real feelings.

Fifth year began with both of them as prefects, and secretly Rose hoped that sometime during those rounds he would tell her he felt the same.

Then came that fateful morning when their Potions professor assigned them as partners for their midterm project. It was to be done in class, and Scorpius had started ordering her around. Instead of yelling at him for his behavior, she again pictured him throwing her against the wall, but this time her imagination went farther than it had ever gone before, with him using his long fingers to make her come. She had zoned out for so long that the Professor asked if she needed to go the Hospital Wing.

Now they were both in Sixth year, and she rarely went to sleep without thinking what it would be like to feel his mouth explore her body, what his talent for covering every detail would feel like when it was applied to her pleasure.

She shook her head in an attempt to get rid of her thoughts, not only due to the fact that she wanted to hear what Scorpius was saying, but also in an attempt to alleviate the tension building between her legs at the thought of him pushing her up against the shelves of books and doing thing to her that would make even James blush.

"I love you"

Rose widened her eyes, but assumed she had heard incorrectly. "What? Sorry, I missed what you just said." "Maybe because I was picturing that time I walked in on you in the Quiddich changing room when you had just come out of the shower with your hair dripping wet and only wearing a towel", she thought to herself.

"I said I love you. I know we've been best friends forever, but I've tried to get rid of those feelings for years, and I can't, not when I see you walking towards me with your blue eyes sparkling, lighting up whatever room I'm in. I know that if you say you don't feel the same our friendship might never be the same. I know that I couldn't sound more cliché if I tried, but I don't care what my father thinks, or what your father will do to me when he finds out, I just want to try what it would be like. Those two months I was going out with Anna Finnegan I kept thinking it was you I was kissing, and she didn't break up with me because she found someone else, it was because I said your name during one of our corridor snogs. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone about that incident if she didn't tell you about the real reason for our break-up. So, I think I'll shut up now and let you say whatever you're about to say."

Rose was about to pinch herself in an attempt to wake up, but then realized that even if it was a dream, she didn't ever want to come back to reality. She had no idea what to say. All those times thinking of her response in case a situation like this would happen were wasted because in all honesty she couldn't think of a single word to say to him. So she got up, almost tripping over her book bag in the process, and walked over to his side of the table, grabbed him by his blue tie, and kissed him with all the passion she could master.

* * *

Scorpius had a quick thought that he was glad it was dinner time and they were the only ones in the library at this point, due to it being Friday night and all. Then everything disappeared, and he was in another world. A world were nothing existed but him and the girl who was currently using her tongue to express to him just how much he meant to her.

And then he unconsciously did what she had been wanting more than anything just a minute ago, and pushed her into the corner between two library shelves, where no one would see them should they pass by the abandoned table.

* * *

Rose was amazed at how different, how much better kissing Scorpius was than kissing Michael Thomas. Sure, she hadn't liked him that much to begin with, and had only agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him last month in an attempt to get over Scorpius, but still. This was better than anything she ever…

"Oh God!" Rose barely registered it was her own voice because she was too busy feeling Scorpius' mouth on her neck, and he was biting, and licking, and she wanted nothing more than to feel that mouth pleasuring her while she lay on her bed, just like she had always pictured. But they would certainly experience that sometime later, wouldn't they?

And then he was picking her up by her legs and lifting her up to get better access to her, and she was feeling the evidence of what this was doing to him on her thigh. Her body moved, almost of its own accord, to connect his hardness with the spot where she needed it most.

Suddenly he stopped kissing her neck, and she was mortified, thinking that she had gone too far, but then he lifted her up a bit more, and she forgot any trace of embarrassment in favor of memorizing what this felt like.

Then she was reaching up to unbutton his shirt, and to feel his muscular chest, when he opted to do the same to her.

His fingers worked quickly, and soon she was left in nothing but her black bra. "At least" she thought "I wore that instead of that grandmother one I wore yesterday", but Scorpius' face looked as if he would explode with excitement. He quickly reached behind her to unhook the piece of clothing keeping him from doing everything he had dreamed of for the last three years.

Rose closed her eyes when she felt his mouth cover a nipple, but opened them up when he gently bit her. This was so much better than any of her fantasies.

She was just about to tell him that he should put her down so that he could use his fingers to give her that mind-blowing orgasm she had always imagined would happen if they ever confessed their feelings to each other and than proceeded to have sex, but instead heard two pairs of foot steps and a voice saying "I think this should help with that essay on Locomotor charms".

Scorpius gently removed his mouth from her breasts, and put her down. She quickly found her bra right under her left foot, and buttoned up her shirt with record speed, looking at everything but the boy with the ruffled-blond hair standing in front of her.

"In case that wasn't obvious, I love you too" she said, blushing with that infamous Weasley blush, and finally looking at his face, that was even redder than hers, If that was even possible.

"In that case," Scorpius replied, "You and I need to find a place to discuss these recent developments in our relationship."

Rose loved it when he talked so formally, and after what had just happened, she was getting turned on by everything that came out of his delicious mouth.

"How about the Room of Requirement?" she suggested, thinking that the room would need to conjure up a comfortable sofa, because there were a lot of things she wanted to do with Scorpius right now, and talking wasn't on top of the list.

**A/N I have been reading fan fiction on here for 4 years, but this is my first attempt in trying my writing skills and "giving back to the community". please let me know your opinion, as well as whether or not you would like me to write the sequel a.k.a the encounter in the room of requirement.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: If I was J.K Rowling I would just write another book instead of posting it on here, in other words, I don't own anything but the plot. _

**_A/N Sorry for such a short chapter, I have decided to expand this a bit more than I originally planned, so the idea is that the next chapter is 95% smut, but I wanted to set it up first. I might also do an epilogue: 6 Years later. So let me know if you want me to continue, if that's the case I plan to be done with this story by the end of the week, so wish me luck. I will let you know what my next story is about once I write the epilogue. I kind of want to write a non-smutty story ( I know, I know, I don't usually read those myself, unless they are by an author I really enjoy, but hey, try it, maybe you'll like it. ) Also, there is a poll on my profile, so please go check it out and vote on what pairing the next story should be on._**

They left the library, heading for the seventh floor, trying to avoid the rush of people coming from the Great Hall. Scorpius bravely held his hand out to Rose, hoping that she would take it and he wouldn't be left standing there embarrassed. She grabbed it quickly, and the moment they touched he felt a warmth flood through him, and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to just stop and look at her. Of course, the things that were probably about to happen in the Room of Requirement still sounded just as inviting as they did the moment Rose mentioned it.

* * *

Rose saw Scorpius stretch out his hand to her and took it bravely in her own. "What do we possibly have to talk about?" She thought. "I mean, we've been best friends for years, so it's not like there's anything new to know about each other, is there?" She smiled. "But then again, there are so many things that we haven't talked about, I've always wondered what he…"

We're here" Scorpius said, and she didn't get to finish her thought because he was opening the door, and there it was, a small yet cozy room wit yellow walls and a… four poster bed with blue hangings? She supposed it wasn't that surprising, she had been fantasizing for months about sneaking up to his dorm room and doing wicked thing to him, so that was probably just another thing they had in common.

* * *

"Well..." Scorpius muttered, not really sure what to say now that they were here. He had hoped that his confession would result in some passionate snogging, but he had never though of how awkward the next conversation would be.

They sat down on the bed, facing each other. "I suppose we know most things about each other, don't we?" Rose filled the silence hanging in the room. "But there are a couple things we've never talked about, aren't there?"

"I guess so" Scorpius replied. He really didn't know what to say, afraid that he might either blurt out the fact that she was more beautiful than the sun and the moon combined, which was really the least cliché out of all that were on his mind right now, or that he wanted to push her up against the wall and continue what they had started in the library until she screamed his name in ecstasy. He decided to let her continue.

* * *

"What's your favorite fantasy?" Rose blurted out, and blushed once she realized that she had said it out loud.

"What?"

"What is your favorite fantasy?" Rose repeated, a little more boldly this time.

"Um… well…it's" Scorpius mumbled.

"If you tell me yours I promise I'll tell you one of mine"

"If you must know, it's me accidentally walking in on you in the Prefects' bath, and you are naked, and we…" he trailed off, his blush the color of a ripe tomato.

"We what?" Rose asked, leaning forward so his lips were right near her left ear.

We get in the water and you get me off with your hands…"

"And?" Rose whispered, simultaneously closing her eyes and leaning her head so that their lips were almost touching.

"And then I lift you up on the steps and get you off using my mouth…"

"And then?" Rose asked, her voice barely audible due to her ragged breath. She was trying really hard not to push him down on the bed and have her way with him"

"And then we get out of the bath…"

Rose opened her eyes and pouted, sad that it was over, when Scorpius leaned in and whispered "And then we fuck up against the wall".

_To be continued..._

**I promise to update very very soon**


End file.
